


Something so right

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Wedding, Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noah and Clares wedding wraps up and they head back to their accommodation for the night. Lots of smut.
Relationships: Clare Lydia Michelle/Noah Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Something so right

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my head ever since the date of their wedding was found out. 
> 
> I have no frame of reference to go off for Clare, so please don't @ me if it doesn't sound like her.

It was late at night and Noah and Clares wedding was finally wrapping up. They both said their goodbyes to their friends and family and headed for the door. They were both more than a little tipsy - Noah’s parents had generously paid for the bar to be free for guests. Free flowing beer all night and Noah was in heaven. Dan pulled them up before they got a chance to leave.

“It was great celebrating with you both today. It was a pleasure to be here.”

“We are just both so glad you could make it.” said Noah pulling Clare close as he spoke. “Seems like things are wrapping up here.” motioning to the room behind him. Guests had started to disperse in the hour before. The floor was near empty compared to the bustle of the rest of the night. 

“Seems so. Enjoy your night guys.” Dan winked with a wave of the hand to say goodbye. 

Noah and Clare headed out the door, their car awaiting to take them to their accommodation for the night. Clare’s parents had paid for their newly wed accommodation. A luxurious bed and breakfast not far from the location of the wedding. Before the driver pulled away, Noah turned to Clare.

“Clare. I can’t believe we are married. I can't believe you're my wife” 

Clare smiled, hand gripping Noahs. She leant in to kiss him, a deep passionate kiss. The type of kiss that normally would not happen in front of strange drivers. But their alcohol induced state rendered all inhibitions. They pulled apart as the driver took off. 

It was a short drive to the accommodation. They both cuddled close for the whole drive. Whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Enjoying this first time together as husband and wife. Clare started running a hand up Noahs thigh, inching closer and closer to his crotch. Noah playfully slapped her hand away bending down to whisper in her ear “Soon my love. Soon.” He knew Clare was keen. They had purposely not slept together for two weeks prior to the wedding, just to make this night more magical. 

“I know” Clare winked “Can’t help but tease you though.”

“My wife, the tease. I like that.” Noah winked back at her, running a hand over her knee.

The driver pulled up into the bed and breakfast, opening the doors for both of them to step out. They were greeted at the doors by a porter who had their luggage, which was delivered earlier, on a cart ready to go. 

“Welcome Mr. Reid, Ms. Stone. I hear a congratulations is in order.”

“Thank you.” Noah and Clare both replied. 

“Right this way.” The porter led the way up the elevator, right to the top floor. After a short walk down a hallway, the porter opened the door to their room and handed them the keys. He wheeled their luggage in and bid goodnight. It was late, but Noah and Clare had little plans of sleeping. Their night was just getting started. As soon as the porter shut the door behind him, Noah wrapped his arms around Clare and met her lips in a deep embrace. He ran his hands up and down her back, her white silk dress feeling heavenly against her skin. 

“I think we need to get this off you.” Noah purred, pushing himself up against her, wanting as much body contact as possible. 

“And we need to get this off you.” Clare reached for his crotch, cupping his hardening cock underneath his suit pants. “I need access to my husbands penis.”

“Do you now?” asked Noah coyly. “And what do you precisely need access to it for?”

“Oh I don’t know” said Clare, her joking bashfulness was adorable. “Maybe I need to wrap my lips around that cock of yours.” she punctuated her sentence with a grip of his cock, making Noah moan each time.

“Fuck, Clare, you’re so good at this.” He reached for his pants, starting to undo the buttons. Clare stopped him. “What? I thought you wanted access?”

“Oh I do, but I want to take them off. Bed, now.” Noahs cock twitched. He loved when Clare got demanding in bed. 

“Ok, ma’am!” Noah collapsed onto the bed, Clare was standing as a vision in white at the end of the bed before him. As he removed his shoes and socks, she slowly started removing her dress. Noah laid back on the bed, watching her. She started on her thin spaghetti straps, pushing them down and off her arms. She slowly worked the bust of her dress down til it was at her waist, revealing her beige strapless bra, which held her tits so perky for the whole day. Noah bit his lip. After 6 years he still had an insatiable lust for Clare. His cock always responded so quickly to her body. To him, it was perfect. He ran his hand over his hardening bulge in his pants, biting his lip as he did so. 

“Like what you see?” Clare asked, noticing where his hand was. “And I’m not even undressed yet.”

“You, your body, it just does things to me. I can’t help but touch myself when I see you like this.”

“Oh you wait, Mr. Reid, just you wait.”

Clare quickly removed her bra, throwing it haphazardly behind her. She let her dress fall to the floor, before picking it up and hanging it carefully. She was left in just her pale blue underwear, her _something blue_ , for the day. She quickly threw them off, before joining her husband in bed. At this stage Noah was rock hard. Clare straddled his thighs, reaching out one hand to run it over his cock. Noah shut his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillow, groaning loud. 

“Clare, please. I need these pants off now.”

Clare conceded, slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulling them down slightly. She could see the wet patch on Noahs underwear, his precum leaking already. She bent down and licked it, before sucking lightly on his head. Noah squirmed beneath her, grabbing onto the bed sheets beside him. 

Clare pulled her mouth off Noah, pulling his underwear and pants down in one quick motion. Noahs cock sprung to attention, finally free from its material prison. Clare quickly bent down and wrapped her lips around Noah, _her husbands_ cock. Noah let out a breathy moan, watching Clare bob up and down. It was a beautiful sight. After all these years, Clare was an expert at giving him blowjobs. She knew exactly what he liked and knew how to get him to come quickly. Which was not exactly the intention of tonight. At that thought, Noah pulled lightly on Clares arm. Clare moved herself up the bed, with Noah pulling her in for a deep kiss. He loved tasting her after her lips had been on his cock. There was something so hot about it. He thrust his hips up against her, moaning into her mouth as he went. He suddenly broke free from her lips, flipping her over until she was flat on the bed, with him hovering above her. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, Clare.” Noah stared at his wife, a vision in crisp white bed sheets, her mouth red and swollen from kisses. 

Clare blushed slightly. How, after all these years, could he continue to make her blush with just his words? She smiled up at him, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss was brief this time, before Noah shimmied his way down her body, stopping at each breast to give them some attention. He licked each nipple carefully, swirling his tongue around them, a tantalising tease. He kissed his way down her stomach, pausing at her groin, inhaling deeply at the scent. Her pussy always smelt so fucking good. She was freshly waxed, a treat she had given herself for the wedding. Noah wasn’t used to a naked pussy. He paused, taking in its beauty, before slowly rubbing her clit in circular movements. Clare arched her back, a small gasp escaping her mouth. Noah continued on her clit with his finger, using his mouth to lick up and down her labia, depositing small, loving kisses as he went. He loved going down on women, he loved making them feel good. Noah removed his finger and stuck his tongue out, taking one long, slow lick from her hole to her clit and back down again. Clare grabbed his hair, still slick with hair gel, and pushed his head in closer to her pussy, encouraging him.

“Noah……” Clare trailed off, lost in a daze. Her husband. _Her husband_ was going down on her and it felt magical. Like every cell in her body was on fire. 

Noah kept working his tongue, thrusting it deep into her pussy, lapping up all the juices that had started flowing. He loved the taste. And it was made all the more better knowing those juices had come because of him. Noah pulled his head back slightly, causing Clare to whimper at the loss of contact.

Noah quickly replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, inserting them gently. He thrust them in and out a bit before pulling them back so they were just inside, and pressed gently on her g spot. He massaged slowly.

“AH FUCK.” Clare exclaimed, biting her lip hard. 

Noah smiled, he loved seeing her, _his wife_ turn into putty in his hands. A beautiful, uncontrollable mess.

“I need you in me now.” Clare demanded, pulling on Noahs hair to bring him up the bed. 

With no hesitation, Noah inserted his cock into Clares pussy, both of them moaning at the same time. Noahs cock filled Clare so perfectly. He started moving, Clare bit into his shoulders, hands clutching at his back tightly. He knew he’d have nail marks afterwards tomorrow. So worth it. Noah pulled back a bit, watching his wifes eyes shut tight, concentrating on the pleasure. Clare angled her hips slightly, so his cock was rubbing on her g spot with every thrust. She moaned, clutching him tighter. Noah bent down and started sucking on her neck, interspersing it with kisses. Clare moved her head so he had better access.

“Clare….” Noah murmured into her neck. “You feel so fucking good.” One hand made its way down to her breast, squeezing it gently.

“As do you, you make me feel good.” Clares hands started slowly working their way down his back until they were cupping his ass, encouraging him to thrust deeper. Noah took the hint, moving one of her legs up so he could get as deep as he could go.

“Do you want to get on top?” Noah asked, kissing her gently. 

Clare nodded and they switched positions. Noah always loved the view he got when Clare was on top. Her beautiful breasts bouncing as she rode him. Clare quickly started working her magic, riding him perfectly. She angled it just right so that her g spot was receiving maximum pleasure. And every time she thrust down onto him, her clit hit his pubic bone, creating a surge of pleasure coursing through her. It was heavenly. 

Clare kept moving up and down, with Noah thrusting his hips occasionally to meet hers. Her intensity of moving up and down was building, her breathing was getting shallow. Noah knew she was close. He was close too. And if he could time it right, they may even be able to come together, something that they rarely were able to do. He just had to hold out until she was on the brink. 

Clare leant down and engulfed him in a kiss, pushing her tongue into his and she kept her hips moving at a steady pace. She pulled away slightly, mouth still against her husbands.

“I’m so close.” she muttered.

“I know baby, I know, me too.” Noah moaned, pushing her hair out of her face. 

Clare sat back up, moving her hips again on Noahs cock. Noah couldn’t help but stare up into her face. His beautiful wifes face. Her face was scrunched up in that adorable way that it gets when she is about to come. She was a vision of perfection, a glow of light and she was _his wife_. He still couldn’t believe it. 

Clare let out one huge moan before she came, pulsating hard on Noahs cock. Feeling her pussy tighten around him caused him to come quickly, letting out several breathy moans as Clare collapsed on top of him. They lay there in a sweaty heap, Noahs cock softening inside her. Eventually they pulled apart with Clare scurrying to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

She joined Noah back in bed, lying on top of him, pulling him into an embrace. Clare pulled back, nose still touching Noahs.

“I love you, husband.”

“I love you too, wife.”

They both laughed at how something could sound so ridiculous and so right at the same time. 

They pulled each other into each others arms, knowing that this was the start of a beautiful journey together.


End file.
